Paperwork
by LonelyWoods92
Summary: Spencer Reid did all of the paperwork around the BAU. Just a little One-Shot, no pairings, Hotch's POV. R&R!


**Title:** Paperwork **Rating:** K **Pairing:** Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid (Friendship only) **Summary:** Spencer Reid did 99% of the paperwork at the BAU.

Sitting up in his office with a large cup of black coffee and a killer headache, Aaron Hotchner sighed and looked out his large window that looked over the bullpen. No one was there besides JJ, who was already placing files in piles on top of every agent's desk. When did that woman get here in the morning anyway? It was 6 o'clock in the morning, and she looked like she had been there for at least an hour. Hotch had only come in early himself because Strauss had specifically asked him to look over some cases for the director.

After half an hour of taking notes and making observations on the director's files, Aaron looked up to see Dr. Spencer Reid entering the bullpen. He was wearing what he usually wore, a sweater vest and slacks, and the never changing messenger bag over his shoulder. As the young doctor disappeared into the break room, undoubtedly for more coffee, Hotch turned back to his work.

Five minutes later, Hotch was distracted once again when he noticed Reid pausing at everyone's desks out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head completely, Hotch realized that Reid was taking off a couple of files off the top of everyone's stack. Curious, he continued to watch as Reid took the files back to his desk and placed them onto his own pile.

Had he always done this? Hotch knew for a fact that Reid always finished his paperwork faster than everyone else, mostly due with his ability to read extremely fast. Another thing he knew for a fact was that Morgan and Prentiss slipped him at least ten files on a paperwork day. If he was truthful, Aaron would have to admit that he did it every once and awhile as well.

A couple minutes later, JJ came down from her office with another armful of files. She walked over to Morgan's desk and began to place down a couple of files, but Reid stopped her by saying something that Hotch couldn't hear. JJ hesitated, saying something back to him and listening to his reply before shrugging her shoulders and walking over to Reid, putting all of the files in his waiting hands. Aaron felt his eyebrows go up in surprise as Reid straightened out his pile of files that was at least double the size of anyone else's, getting right down to work.

By the time that anyone else arrived in the office, Reid had blasted through at least one third of his giant stack, so no one really noticed how his was larger than theirs. Some profilers they were.

The rest of the day, Hotch kept an eye on Reid's stack of files. In all total, Morgan had slipped him twenty and Prentiss had given him thirteen. Reid pretended not to notice how his pile got bigger every time he went for coffee and simply smiled at his two friends knowingly. Hotch shook his head, looking down at the director's folders and continuing on the work he was supposed to be doing.

At one o'clock, Reid stood and announced that he was finished with his paper work. Hotch felt the urge to look in his trashcan and see if the young genius was throwing away files so he could get them done faster, like how kids slipped their dog broccoli under the kitchen table. It would seem to make more sense than Reid finishing _all_ the paperwork that had been on his desk earlier that morning.

Hotch watched with a surprised look on his face as Reid walked over to Morgan's desk and offered to help with the older man's paperwork. Derek looked slightly guilty, probably because he had already given the kid so many files without his knowledge, but relented and handed Spencer ten more. Reid proceeded to do the same thing to Emily before walking back to his desk and throwing down the files, running quickly to get more coffee.

It was no wonder the kid drank so much coffee, it was necessary for him to be able to do all the paperwork he took on. Hotch knew that if he tried to do that much paperwork in one day, his head might explode. He looked down at his own stack of paperwork that had been neglected because of Strauss' request and sighed. He actually entertained the thought of giving them to Reid before shaking his head and standing up. He definitely needed more coffee.

When Hotch returned from his coffee break, he was surprised to find that his stack of files had gotten at least 10 files shorter. He narrowed his eyes at the bullpen, where Reid was busy writing down something in the new files he had obtained. Hotch sighed, deciding not to berate the younger agent for kidnapping his files.

It was only an hour later when Reid announced that he was, yet again, done with all of the paperwork on his desk. Hotch felt like banging his head against the wall. He had finished the special files for the director and was now working on his own stack, but he wasn't even close to being done. He looked at his large stack of files and cast a sideways glance down to the bullpen where Reid had pulled out a book and was reading at light speed.

Hotch sighed, accepting his own fate, and stood. He walked slowly down the stairs to the main level of the bullpen, calmly striding toward the young doctor's desk. When he finally reached his destination, Reid looked up at him with a curious expression.

"Hey Hotch." Hotch didn't reply, simply letting his actions speak for him.

He carefully placed half of his files on Reid's desk and turned around, marching back up to his office. When he had finally reached the safety of his desk, he looked out to the bullpen where Morgan and Prentiss were laughing at Reid's expence.

Hotch reached down and grabbed his coffee, taking a large sip of the bitter substance to hide the uncharacteristic smile that was stretching across his face.

**Hey guys! So tell me what you think about this one, I don't really like it all that much. I liked the thought of Reid doing almost all the paperwork in the office, but I couldn't figure out how to write it out. Anyways… Review!**


End file.
